Pushing the Boundaries
by newyork24-7
Summary: A smutty oneshot that will not leave me in peace. Robbie and Jackie go undercover and get more than they bargained for


**So I was watching The Ties that Bind and this small piece of madness jumped into my head.**

**Just don't take it seriously lol, I needed it out of my head therefore you have to suffer it.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Jackie whispered under her breath. "This just isn't a good idea."

Robbie shot her a teasing smile. "Bit too daring for you," he teased.

She snorted. "Oh come on, tying someone up is one thing but whips and group orgies is a bit much."

His eyebrows raised slightly. "Are you saying you've tried it?"

"Tried what?"

"Tying someone up, or being tied up?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

She silently cursed herself for that slip of the tongue. "Do we really have to do this?" she asked.

"That was an awful attempt at changing the subject." He laughed when she glared at him, although that laugh faded slightly as he looked up at the frontage of the building they were parked in front of. "You got a better idea about finding out exactly who we're dealing with?"

"No," she admitted reluctantly. "But this could go badly wrong."

"We're simply going to be observing, up until the point it gets too…much and then one of us will pretend we can't handle it and we leave, hopefully with a lot more insight into this side of Andrew Martin's life."

"I still can't believe that the Boss thought this was a good idea," she sighed. Shaking her head she added somewhat reluctantly, "Well we may as well get it over and done with. Come on."

"I'll get your door," he told her. "Makes it look more realistic."

"Ever the gentleman," she teased.

He smirked at her before clamouring out of his seat and heading round to her side of the car and opening the door, taking her hand as he helped her out. His eyes flickered down as she tugged at the hem of the short skirt she was wearing. He'd always known that she had great legs but he'd never seen quite so much of them and the heels she had on just helped accentuate them.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he attempted not to just stare down at her slightly exposed cleavage. He caught her hand as she attempted to tug her jacket around herself. "Don't," he told her. "You need to look more relaxed."

"I need to look less like mutton dressed as lamb," she muttered.

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "You look good, now stop worrying about it."

They finally reached the door, Robbie raising his closed his fist and rapping it against the wood twice. The door opened and a blonde woman answered, she smiled at them. "You must be Robbie and Jackie, come in."

As they watched her departing back, they stepped inside the darkened hallway, Jackie whispering, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Jackie sipped nervously at the glass of wine she'd been handed, trying not focus on the activities of others around them, and smiled apprehensively as the blonde woman, Amanda approached them for what felt like the tenth time that night. She trailed her arm suggestively down Robbie's arm as she licked her lips and whispered, "Are you sure you just want to stick together for the night?"

Tightening his grip on Jackie's waist, he somehow managed to smile easily even though an uncomfortable knot had formed in his stomach. "Absolutely," he replied.

"Well you should still join in, anyone would think that this sort of thing didn't interest you." She raised a sly eyebrow at them as she sashayed away.

"I don't think she's buying us being a couple," Robbie whispered into Jackie's ear.

"Are you surprised?" she asked. "I don't think we look remotely comfortable here, do you?"

"Nope, come on let's go sit down."

They approached the black leather sofas that sat in the corner of the room, Harry smiling up at them. "Someone's going to have to sit on someone's knee," he told them. "Whatever your preference is." He nodded in the direction of where one of the men was sitting on a woman who was most definitely not his wife's knee whilst wearing a lead. A sight that almost had Jackie's eyes popping out of her head and the image of the normally oh so composed detective sergeant blushing made Robbie want to chuckle, even though this went a bit further than he was strictly comfortable with.

He sat down first and pulled her onto his knee, relieved when after a moment her stiff posture relaxed and she leaned against his chest, he brushed her dark strands of hair away from her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Relax." She nodded as she took another gulp of her gin.

"Drinks down now, it's game time," Amanda announced as she moved so that she was behind them on the sofa. She draped herself over the back of them. "I take it you two still want to stay together, because you can always swap if you want to experiment?"

Feeling more than a little defensive due to the predatory look in the other woman's eyes, Jackie slid her hand across the arm that Robbie had secured across her waist and smiled. "I'm not in a particularly sharing mood tonight."

"Of course not." Amanda's glint turned almost dangerous as she swung on her heel and headed towards her intended partner for the night

"We're either going to have to step up this act or get the hell out of here," Jackie muttered.

"Quick exit then?"

After a moments thought, she shook her head. "No, we leave now our reason for being here's going to be obvious. We just need to make it look convincing."

"If you're sure," he replied doubtfully.

"Positive." She had never walked away from a challenge in her career once and she wasn't about to start now. The other couples were starting to pick up pace now and she really didn't want to sit and watch, never mind the fact that it would look odd if they did. So she swung herself round straddling Robbie's hips. "I mean we haven't even kissed all night."

"You want me to kiss you?" his voice dropping even quieter than the whisper it already was.

"Uh huh, and make it good," she told him.

His fingers tightened around her waist as they leaned into each other, lips touching hesitantly at first before her hand slid up to his face and the kiss deepened, mouths opening under the pressure.

Jackie shuffled further forward in an attempt to get closer to him, her self control disappearing quickly, as her already short skirt rode even further up her thighs as she kissed along his jaw line.

Robbie's hand travelled up her thigh, a finger slipping underneath the garter of her stockings, the pad of his finger rubbing against her bare skin, causing her head to drop into the crook of his neck as she bit back a moan. His voice slightly hoarser than she was used to he muttered, "Never had you pegged as a stocking's woman."

"I don't like tights," she breathed out shakily.

"Makes two of us then." He slipped his finger away and let his hand trail slightly further up the smooth skin of her thigh as his mouth dropped to the hollow of her throat.

She tightened her fingers in his hair, the cradle of her hips dropping against his, his growing erection pressing against her even through the thin material of his trousers. A groan tore loose from the back of his throat at the contact, his hips bucking slightly, he hadn't expected this to result from one kiss, but then they had been denying their attraction to one another for years now.

He trailed his finger down the exposed curve of her breast. "Think we're convincing them?" he asked.

"You'll need to tell me," she whispered back.

"Well they've stopped glaring at us," he replied. "Although admittedly things look as though they're in full swing."

"So it'll look strange if we stop now?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"That's not what I said," she replied carefully. She wasn't sure why she wasn't pushing him away, this was a dangerous game for her to play and she knew it. Part of her was glad that they did have an audience as it was stopping her from taking this a step too far, while the other part of her wanted them to disappear because they were stopping her from taking this further.

He shook his head. "If we want info then we're going to have to stay."

"Right," she nodded, her lips going back to his.

Robbie pulled her hips further against his, pressing up against her centre, his hand slipping underneath her blouse to caress one lace clad breast, smiling against her neck when her breathing became more erratic.

Her hand dropped to his thigh, moving upwards until the edge of her thumb brushed against the now straining material. His actions faltered and he pulled her lips back to his, the resulting kiss almost bruising in its intensity. Their hips settled easily into rhythm.

Jackie's fingers tightened into his shoulders, there was far too much sensation and she was starting to forget that this was work and given the circumstances that wasn't a good thing. Somewhat reluctantly she pulled back. "Robbie, we need to stop," she breathed out.

He looked up into her darkened eyes, noting the pink flush of arousal that had spread across her face and chest. Nodding, his grip loosened on her. "Just give me a minute," he ground out.

When he felt as though he'd gained some slight control over himself he pulled the collar of her blouse straight. "There's drinks in the kitchen," he told her. She nodded and he watched as she got quite gracefully to her feet, brushing her skirt back into place as she did so.

He went to follow her, when one of the men, Harry, tapped his arm. He leered over in Jackie's direction, "When you decide you want to start mixing up partners let me know, I wouldn't mind a go."

Robbie felt his fists clench in irritation. "I'll keep that in mind," he forced out.

* * *

Jackie looked over her shoulder and when she saw Robbie talking to one of the group she kept moving into the kitchen, smiling at the three women - including Amanda - who were standing there.

Amanda shuffled on her feet. "I feel I should apologize for being so rude earlier, it's just that the police have been sniffing around, so when Bill and Claire said you wanted to come along and then didn't show up themselves I got a bit suspicious."

"That's understandable," Jackie reassured her with a smile.

"Good, well help yourself to a drink, my wax should have melted by now so I'm going to go."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at her departing back. "I told her you were just nervous," a voice to her left said. Jackie turned to face her and the woman smiled, offering her hand, "Kathy. I was the same when I first came here. I really only did it for Harry, he's into swinging," she offered quietly.

"And you don't mind?" Jackie asked incredulously.

"I did at first, but here it's safe there are boundaries and you know not to cross them. It's the same with most of the couples here, there's one who's more into it than the other."

Jackie's reply was cut off by Robbie's arm wrapping around her waist, she smiled up at his tense face. "You ok?"

"Fine," he told her.

Deciding that she'd seen enough and hearing the crack of a whip in the background she turned to Robbie. "Do you mind if we go now? We can stay longer next time."

"Sure," he replied. "I'll get your coat."

"Thanks."

Kathy smiled at her. "It gets easier, and believe it or not it's actually quite fun.

Jackie really didn't have reply to that that wouldn't give away her true feelings on that subject.

* * *

"So do you think one of them is our murderer?" Robbie asked as they pulled away.

She shook her head. "No, they might be into some strange things but I don't think any of them would get off on murder. You?"

"Nah, not them," he agreed.

Turning to face him, she asked, "So what were you talking to Harry about?"

He bristled in his seat. "Nothing," he grumbled. He'd hated the way that a lot of the men had stared at her, and in her obvious discomfort she hadn't seemed to notice which he was actually quite grateful for. That being said he was slightly disturbed by how much he'd been bothered by their stares.

The rest of the car journey passed in silence until he pulled up outside Jackie's flat. she twisted in her seat. "Do you want a drink?" she asked casually.

After a moment's silence, he replied, "Sure, why not."

Jackie let them into the flat, pausing at her side table and pulling off her wedding and engagement ring, having out it on for the purpose of the role they'd been playing.

Robbie frowned at the jewellery, he hated seeing it, hated the reminder that he hadn't had the guts to stand up and stop her from marrying a man who was so obviously wrong for her. He followed her into the kitchen, watching as she pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. His eyes flickered down her legs again, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, he'd been half hard even after he'd got himself under control and the thought of the feel of her smooth skin under his hands was causing his arousal to return with a vengeance.

He wanted her wrapped around him again, and not for the purpose of keeping their cover intact. He'd wanted her for a while and what had happened earlier had just broken the barriers that they'd had up. He was going to take the risk, because he was sure that if it worked then it would be worth it.

Stepping behind her, he placed his hands on the counter, one on either side of her, trapping her in his embrace. "You know you never did answer my question earlier."

"What question?" she asked quietly.

"Whether you were the one who was tied up or if you were doing the tying."

Her mouth twitched with the ghost of a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would," he assured her, his hips pressing against the small of her back. "Although I was slightly confused as to why you were so uncomfortable in there, after all they like that sort of thing as well."

She turned to face him. "Because," she replied. "What they're doing lacks intimacy, they don't care for their partner, it's all about instant gratification. Although." She raised her eyebrow. "I know how much you enjoy that."

One hand went to her hip, his thumb tracing lazy circles against the material of her skirt. "You can sometimes have both."

Her fingers trailed up his shoulder. "Really?" she breathed out.

His mouth lowered to hers again. "Uh huh." He nipped gently at her bottom lip.

She pulled away from him, breaking out of his hold, her fingers played with the buttons of her blouse as she undid them one by one. "I think you're going to have to prove that statement," she told him, letting the material drop to the floor." Turning on her heel she walked in the direction of her bedroom, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to a puddle in the middle of the floor as she did so.

His throat dry he followed her, undoing his tie as he went. She was standing by the bed, and he had her on it in an instant, one hand gripping her wrists and holding them above her head as his mouth trailed over the curve of her breasts, mouth fastening onto one nipple through gauzy material of her bra. Her back arched, head falling back, mouth open as she gasped for breath as he teased her.

Twisting her hands free she pulled his shirt from him, hands gliding over his warm skin, sweeping round his front and down over his stomach to the zip of his trousers. She pushed them down along with his boxers, letting her finger trail up the distended vein of his length, smiling triumphantly when his hips bucked against her.

He caught her hands again, and pressed them above her head again. He pulled the lacy underwear from her easily and rolled her stockings down her legs, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of each knee as he did so.

Her back arched and she shifted restlessly on the sheets. A sharp moan escaping her throat as a hard thigh slipped between hers, pressing against her centre causing a bolt of electricity to traverse her spine.

"Robbie…" His name slipped from her lips, almost pleadingly, as his mouth traced a path across her upper thigh. He glanced up at her, and then straightened back above her. She tugged his head down to her, kissing him almost roughly.

His hands slipped down to her legs, edging her thighs apart his fingers testing her, fingers dipping almost casually into her heat, his thumb tapping against her clit. He waited until she was desperate, until she was on the edge and her breath was coming in short pants.

Finally he moved his hand away, earning himself a frustrated groan. He settled on top of her, brushing the tip of his length against her entrance.

Jackie's hands moved to his ass, wriggling so she was as close to him as possible, her hips rising up as she kissed him desperately, her legs wrapping high around his waist as she tried to urge him on. Finally, when he knew she couldn't take any more teasing he twisted his hips and thrust into her. He stilled for a moment, savouring her warmth and listening to her small mewls of pleasure as she wriggled under him, wanting more even as her muscles clamped greedily around him.

Her hands slid over his shoulders as he began to move, her mouth catching his as the rhythm of their hips fell into sync.

He shifted his hips upwards and her resulting gasp was sharp and breathless as sensation rocketed through her. She gasped his name against his mouth, her fingers tightening into his shoulders, urging him on as her muscles began to convulse around him. She gasped as his fingers moved to rub her, her eyes squeezed shut as the convulsion morphed into spasms and her orgasm washed over her.

His hips bucked violently as she clamped around him like a vice, his release hit him suddenly and he groaned loudly as spilled into her.

Panting heavily, his head dropped, his mouth pressing against the damp hollow of her throat where he could feel her thrumming pulse. She was still wrapped around him, fingers trailing lazily over his spine, her eyes closed as tried to bring her own breathing under control.

Eventually her eyes opened and fixed onto his, a smile tugging at her mouth as she told him. "I don't think we should mention this bit to the Boss when he asks for a debrief tomorrow."


End file.
